Horny Snape
by Madam Hermione Snape
Summary: HGSS. ON HIATUS.


Snape & Hermione…read on

* * *

Pain is something that I'm used to. Alone in my dungeons. Surrounded by incompetent students daily in my class. There was one night I remember. A night of heat, raw desire and carnal fornication.

I remember her. Busy brown hair, bucked teeth that were now smooth and straight. A body that was always beneath those voluminous robes that the students have to wear everyday. It was a night of surprises for her and me both.

It was a night where your clothing stuck to your skin, sweat traveled in rivulets down your satiny skin, creeping into curves and orifices. Having just come back from a Death Eater's Meeting and I was to go see Dumbledore right away, something put me off my normal routine of going up to his office.

I walked down the stony corridor, shadows leapt out at me as I passed. My steps were silent and quick. I heard the soft scrape of a shoe on the stony floor as someone attempted to creep by me. Down in the dungeons, the temperature was cooling, relaxing to the most.

My black robes swirled out behind me as I attempted to find the source of the noise I was hearing. I pulled out my wand, "Lumos" and nothing appeared in front of me. Reaching out with hand, I felt a soft silky material give as I pulled it off the person it was hiding.

Fully expecting it to be Potter, I was stunned to see Hermione Granger.

"Granger, what are you doing out of bed at this hour, you are not allowed to be wandering the halls?" I awaited her response.

She laughed hysterically and fell over.

"Ms. Granger, are you drunk?"

"No, Mr. Snapey wapey, I'm not," her index finger batted at my robes. Falling back against the cool stone of the wall, her fingers started unbuttoning her blouse.

"What are you doing?" my voice took on a slight high note.

"It's hot down here and I need to cool off," she looked up at me, her eyes wavered slightly on me and then her eyelashes fluttered down to mask her eyes.

She had almost unbuttoned her blouse at this point, I could see a silk bra, scalloped with lace. Encasing her soft creamy breasts, they heaved heavily as I stared at them. I could her erect nipples as they peaked out at me.

Hermione moaned as her fingers plucked at her nipples lightly. "God my nipples are so sensitive." Shrugging out of her blouse, she dropped it on the floor by her knees. Bracing herself against the wall, she steadily stood up. Walking over to me, her hands landed on my shoulders, she looked up at me. Her eyes bored into mine. Brown into black.

Grabbing my hand, she pulled me down the hall to my the potions classroom. Turning she looked up at me. Dead in the eye, she didn't blink.

Tracing her tongue over her lips, she looked at me, "Severus, I want you to fuck me," her hands drifted down to her bra, moving slowly over her breasts, rubbing them heavily, her eyes closed to heighten the feeling.

My mouth dropped open at her admission. She wanted me to…..fuck….her. My penis swelled at the suggestion, hardening and thickening. Pulsating in my pants, wanting to go at Miss Granger's bushy bush.

"Miss Granger, are you sober or drunk?" I asked.

Looking me dead in the eye, "sober, Severus, wanna play with me, I've been itching for you to put your hands all over me and your fingers. Thick and strong, with a power to penetrate." Winking at me, she glanced down at the tent in my pants that was visible in my robes.

"To my private quarters," I took her hand, grabbing her blouse from the floor as we passed. My mind was consumed with touching her, showing her things she'd never seen before, never experienced before.

Students may think this Potions Master was a hermit, maybe in the social sense, but I loved to explore my sexuality. I was a horny motherfucker. And the woman that I shared myself was a lucky recipient, I loved to explore and pretend and all that bullshit.

Touching my wand to a brick in the wall, I muttered a word that was my password and a door appeared. Hermione looked at me, clad in her bra and her skirt.

My nostrils flared as I smelled her arousal. In my mind, I could imagine, sliding to my knees in front of her, slowly pushing her skirt up to knee level. My fingers dancing along the satiny bumps that were her kneecaps. I stuck my head under her skirt and inhaled. The heavy musk and drenching aroma of Hermione Granger. My tongue flickered out, tracing her inner thigh. My head was a huge bump under her skirt. I could see her white cotton panties that I imagined a rigid bookworm that Granger would wear.

Touching my tongue to center of her panties, I felt the thick nest of curls guarding her secret, pulling down her panties I gazed in wonder at the dark brown curls, moving forward, I nibbled lightly on them. Using my fingers I lightly parted her revealing her pink vaginal lips, her clit was peeking out, waiting for a rub, I guessed.

Shaking my head, I drifted out of my fantasy and looked up at the real thing.

"Now Miss Granger, you're not going to cry rape are you?" was my last rational question.

Her finger to my lips answered my question. She pulled my robes off, seeing a black shirt and trousers. My erection was hidden behind the zipper of my trousers.

Pulling her into my bedroom through my private quarters, there was a sitting room decorated in black, silver and green. A couple sofas and a chair.

Desire blinded me and I dragged her into my room. Dropping her blouse by the door of my room. I threw my robes on the floor.

* * *

More soon.


End file.
